Not So Bad
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: Lizzie decides to give Ciel another kind of birthday present to maybe wake him up from his ever-lasting teenage angstfest. Warning for heterosexuality!


It was not a pleasant day for anyone. The winter had just begun, the air was dry and frost crackled all over the large panes of glass in Earl Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom. The fourteenth of December, he wished that he could just go to sleep on the night of the thirteenth and wake up on the fifteenth. Maybe he could convince the entire world that day was completely unnecessary and get it removed from the calendar. That would not be happening today, no it would not. He was going to be woken up by his smug jack-off demon of a butler, be dressed up in that stupid red suit his fiancée just bought him and he'd have to spend the entire day with everyone telling him how happy of a fucking day it was.

Ciel never blamed them for their ignorance. He wasn't about to parade about the fact that he had been kidnapped, beaten, raped, starved on that day and that repeated every day for about the next month. For all they knew he was simply an ignorant lost child surviving on the streets for a month before a 'man' rescued him and he had a chance to be brought back home. They even had a funeral set out for him. Welcome home, Ciel. Here's your shiny-new headstone because we thought you died in the fire and nobody even bothered to look to see otherwise. His aunt hugged him and babied him like there was no tomorrow, as he was her only family left. Lizzie cried on his shoulder for almost two hours because she was so happy to see him. Just where the bloody hell were they when he was chained to the wall, begging for them to stop? Were they crying just as much as he was?

He rolled about in bed half-awake since eight, playing with his hair and staring blankly at the ceiling. He hopes that he would've slept in the entire day. Ciel could tell by the way the wintery pale blue light shined in through the translucent curtains that he most certainly did not. Sebastian greeted him at nine 'o clock with his usual arrogant smirk. The demon paid no mind to his obvious discontentment with the day and this morning's breakfast was far more elaborate than usual. With a new tea set that Ciel did not remember ever having before.

"Good Morning, Young Master." Sebastian said, smiling with lies through the teeth. Ciel scowled at him, he knew that Sebastian knew better to say anything much less to even suggest that this day might be considered 'good'. If he were a super hero in 20th century American comics books, lasers would've spawned forth from his eyes and burned a hole through the lettering of the date.

"Don't you dare say that ever again." Ciel threatened him.

"Why is the Young Master being so testy? A bit groggy, perhaps?"

Ciel gulped down the remainder of his tea, set the newspaper next to him and looked up at Sebastian. The contract mark on his hand tingled a little bit. Ciel lunged forward, decking Sebastian in the face with his ring hand; the ring placed on his far-too-tiny middle finger. He had gotten a lot stronger since Sebastian insisted that he get more exercise if he wasn't about to cut down on his sugar intake. That was an idea Sebastian was starting to regret. After all, what would happen if his cute little prey could actually run away instead of thrashing uselessly underneath him?

"You know why. Bathe me and get me dressed, then get the hell out of my face." Then a growl. Sebastian smiled like he always did when Ciel punched him in the face, it's not like it even hurt all that much. The boy limped over to the edge of the tub, where he was scrubbed down, his hair washed and dried. Sebastian pinned his hair back as he applied some foundation to a small spot on his cheek where a pimple showed up, a rather unpleasant side-effect of his chocoholism. Sure, makeup was considered appropriate only for whores and the actors, but Ciel had stopped caring about what society told him to do a long time ago. Right around this time, actually.

"Ciel!" Lizzie greeted him by knocking him to the ground. That was her way of hugging. Not a simple wrapping the arms around another, but throwing herself at a boy who was far too frail to even begin to be able to support himself against her velocity. He somehow stretched a little smile. Lizzie hadn't been over in almost a month, and she made the point of being there on his birthday. This year, she was not accompanied by Aunt Frances or Paula; they just dropped her off. Sebastian was holding at least four or five large wrapped gift boxes and all of Lizzie's sleeping things. She was a notoriously light sleeper, like the princess and the pea she liked her mattresses as soft as they came.

"Open them nowww!" she commanded as Ciel was dragged into the parlor with his top hat nearly flying off behind him. Sebastian handed Lizzie's luggage to Maylene who dashed upstairs with it. Sebastian could hear her dropped it twice as he followed Ciel and Lizzie with all the presents.

"Is it not more appropriate to wait until after dinner?" Sebastian asked, and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess so." She admitted. Sebastian bowed and excused himself.

"Dinner in thirty minutes, Master." He reminded Ciel, who nodded.

There they were, two teenagers in a somewhat dimly lit room, alone. Ciel had never really sat down and had a conversation with Lizzie. She just wasn't smart nor mature enough to talk with him on an equal level. She mostly talked about all the new things her and her friends were doing and how Ciel should lighten up and join them sometime. Ciel usually shrugged it off, and pretended to listen to her while he was sitting on Sebastian's lap. What they were doing under the blanket, well… Lizzie wasn't exactly the most observant girl in the world. They didn't even have to try and hide it.

"So… Ciel…" she leaned in closer to him, almost sitting on his lap with her arms around his waist. Ciel was all quite familiar with being snuggled and glomped but this was not either of these things.

"My friends and I were talking about this, and they suggested it as a little present. You know, in secret?" She batted her eyelashes at him, her lips glazed over with a sheer glittery pink in the center. They felt slightly sticky soft petals against his jaw line. He shuffled about awkwardly, fumbling his arms around her neck and pulling her into his lap. It was not a comfortable position, so Lizzie had to stand up and sit back down on his knees, facing him.

"What kind of secret?" Ciel asked, his voice cracked as he blushed, Lizzie giggled.

"The kind of secret you don't tell _anybody_. Not mom, and most certainly _not God_." She whispered in his ear, head resting on his shoulder as she unbuckled the belts around his shorts. Lizzie was starting to regret buying him that outfit to wear as she fiddled around with the buttons.

"I figure we're a couple, right Ciel?" she asked, getting off his lap and sliding down to the floor where she kneeled, pulling his pants down a little bit farther.

"Right Ciel?" she asked again, her well-manicured nails pinching his thighs as he nodded slowly. Lizzie grabbed his cock; he placed his hand over his mouth trying not to scream- her nails were fucking sharp! Lizzie looked at him and mouthed a quiet 'Sorry' as she loosened her grip and went a little faster than what Ciel would have preferred.

"I t-think you're going to hurt me.." he said quietly, quickly glancing over to the door. Yes, it was locked and yes again, that was the fourth time he looked over. He was paranoid that someone was going to find him with his pants down and Lizzie acting as if she was trying to rip his penis off.

"Don't be a baby." Lizzie told him. Ciel was reminded that Sebastian had said the same exact thing to him before. He tried to stifle out a moan when she decided to go down on him. She came close to almost scarping against him with her teeth a few times, but it was far more enjoyable than when Sebastian sucked him off. Those fangs are smaller than the usual fangs, but they are completely unavoidable in the bedroom and the demon was particularly adamant about leaving them there.

"Ah…Lizzie…" he called out quietly, Lizzie mentally giggling to herself. Ciel didn't exactly have what anyone could even attempt to call stamina.

"It's time for dinner, Master." Sebastian said from the outside of the door, knocking on it a few times. Ciel quickly buttoned up his pants, Lizzie standing up and fluffing her petticoat back into place. For the first time in a very long span of a few years- Ciel walked hand-in-hand with his fiancée and this time, his smile was not just a façade.

Maybe this year, his birthday wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
